Conventionally, a biological information measurement device, to which a biosensor having a first electrode and a second electrode, a reagent portion provided between the first and second electrodes, and a guide portion for guiding blood into the reagent portion is attached, had the following configuration.
That is, it had a configuration including a first input terminal, to which the first electrode is connected, a second input terminal, to which the second electrode is connected, a voltage applying unit for applying a voltage to the first input terminal and the second input terminal, a determination unit connected to the first input terminal and the second input terminal, a control unit connected to the determination unit and the voltage applying unit, and a display unit connected to the control unit (for example, Patent Document 1 below).